dnd_adventurers_league_phfandomcom-20200216-history
Khorgol Ul-gorgosh
Khorgol Ul-Gorgosh is a Bear Totem Barbarian and a Master of the Wild of the Emerald Enclave. Intro Description Personality Khorgol disdains weakness and places little importance on material wealth, preferring instead to gather strength and constantly test his skill in battle. Although he is a warlike bully, Khorgol is honorable in his dealings and despises cunning. His headstrong attitude is reflected in his preference to intimidate rather than negotiate. Although not the most religious, like other orcs he feels a strong reverence (and sometimes resentment) for the orcish pantheon. He is reluctantly superstitious; even when he feels a ritual is impractical and unnecessary, his upbringing compels him to carry it out. Biography Khorgol Ul-Gorgosh was born in the Savage Frontier of a union between an orcish raider and a human slave. Although half-human, he was able to grow as a member of the Stormblade Tribe, a nomadic tribe of orcs that preferred to wander around mountainous and stormy regions. Although primarily nomads, they gather once a year at the summit of the tallest of the Frost Hills to enact the rite of passage needed for orcs to get inducted into the warrior class. Aside from playful jabs at his mongrel status, Khorgol was treated as a member of his tribe despite not being a full orc. Wildly extroverted, the half-human was fast friends to all he would meet. He fit in quite well the other orcs and was even engaged at one point to a member of the Emerald Enclave, his friends cheering him on as he proposed. He was quite at home in his wild and feral society. It was a custom of the tribe to live in the wilds by oneself for three moon cycles during winter as a rite of passage before returning to the tribe as a full-fledged raider. The tribe placed a lot of importance on an individual’s mental and physical strength, and thus allowed Khorgol to take the rite despite being a half-human. He left his beloved with child and the tribe he had known to be his family for the wilderness. Khorgol survived in the harsh hinterlands during the most brutal storm of the season and learned much from the many warriors he encountered during his journey, such as the human fighter Alrick D'releon and the Frost Giant pugilist Skaldrin Shardfang. Despite how much he reveled in the experience, he was eager to return to his tribe and be with his would-be bride. However, this was not to be, as Khorgol went to the rendezvous point at a Frost Hill peak to find that his entire tribe had been butchered. The corpses were still rotting on the ground when he arrived. If there was any indication of who butchered his tribe, he does not speak of it. Leaving the matter unresolved, Khorgol began his sojourn to the civilized world, hoping to sell his skills as a mercenary and find a shred of purpose from the shattered remains of his life. Early life (Homebrew Era) The Dragonforge Campaign In his first campaign, Khorgol established his own tribe, the Broken Collars, with the help of the Irregulars (See below) out of freed orcish and half orcish slaves. In the course of their adventures, they were able to unite the warring orcish tribes and unify them into a small nation while stopping a full scale invasion of Scyrce’s home, the Citadel. The Daimyos of Godai During the events of the Daimyo Wars, Khorgol led the Broken Collars on a warpath in the southern nation in an attempt to gather enough resources to prepare for the reawakening of Gruumsh. He was defeated by Vance and the Irregulars in a battle that spanned the elemental planes. In the end, his tribe was torn asunder by the instability brought upon by the newly freed orc god. Although the main body of his orcish nation was scattered to the winds, he remains good friends with a few surviving tribesmen. Beaten but undeterred, Khorgol began to build his empire once again from the ashes of his failure. Life as an adventurer (Adventurer's League) Curse of Strahd Astrihd Khorgol found himself in the land of Barovia after joining the Emerald Enclave and establishing himself as a folk hero for orc and half orc slaves everywhere. He has been reunited with Vance by the mists. He now travels with an unlikely group of allies, the Heartbreakers (See below). Out of the Abyss Upon being reunited with the Heartbreakers, the group was summoned by Icarus to deal with demons in the Underdark. They were captured by the drow and began a bloody war against the invading Demon Lords. After striking down Baphomet, Khorgol was killed by Orcus' foul necromantic magic. Though turned into a zombie by the baleful gaze of a Death Tyrant, Khorgol was brought back due to the divine intervention of Helm, and aided the party in defeating the Demogorgon. Upon saving the Underdark from the grip of the Demon Lords, Khorgol returned to Icarus and asked for her help to free him the grip of Gruumsh, the god of orcs and all those who bear his blood. The wish was successful, leaving Khorgol free to map out his own destiny. With his new found freedom, Khorgol moved to serve under Tempus, the god of war, in hopes that he could lead his race to a future unchained by the will of Gruumsh. Now free, Khorgol looks to unite the orcish tribes of the Savage Frontier for a darker agenda, leaving the life of the adventurer and returning to his old life as a conqueror. First kiss of death Khorgol's first instance of death was in the Tomb of Horrors where he was killed by one of its many unexpected traps. He was saved by Icarus, who used her magic to retrieve his corpse and bring it back to a cleric. Relationships and Affiliations The Irregulars The Irregulars was Khorgol's first adventuring party. It was composed of Vance (Human Ranger/Rogue), Laeronwen (Half-Elf Ranger/Druid), and Scyrce ( Elf Sorcerer). The group had scoured 'The City' of cult activity and broken an Ilithid siege on Scyrce's home city of 'The Citadel.' Heartbreakers The Heartbreakers was composed of Vance the Human Ranger, Tobias the Half-Elf Bard, Bael the Firbolg Druid, Shiara the Tabaxi Druid, Davna the Dwarven Monk, and Gorash the Dragonborn Warlock. This ragtag group of adventurers were whisked away to Barovia where they saw an end to Astrihd’s tyranny. Icarus Khorgol and the necromancer Icarus agreed to have matching tattoos upon surviving the Tomb of Horrors. After banishing the demon lords, Khorgol approached Icarus after receiving a vision in Gravenhollow that she could severe his blood borne tie to Gruumsh, the one eyed god of all orcs. She succeeded in freeing Khorgol, and now he owes her a great debt she has yet to cash in on. Half Master Race Khorgol irregularly interacts with and fights alongside the Half Master Race adventuring party composed of Lamia (Tiefling Druid), Welkin "Godkiller" (Half-Elf Rogue/Wizard), Kael Inverse (High Elf Sorcerer), Sanguine (Wood Elf Ranger/Fighter/Rogue), Zirael (Aasimar Paladin), and Tetsuko (Half-Elf Monk). Emerald Enclave Khorgol serves the Emerald Enclave as one of its faction leaders, a Master of the Wild. Many have tried to civilize the untamable north over the centuries, and pockets of civilization are all they have to show for it. It is his earnest wish as a leader of the Enclave to strike a balance between the wild tribes of the north and the civilized world by uniting the many orcish tribes under his banner. Apprentices -Emma (Wood Elf Ranger) -Aesir Firesong (Wild Elf Barbarian) Character Information Current Tier: 4 Magic Items * Greataxe of Giantslaying * Cloak of the Vind Rune * Belt of Fire Giant Strength * Ring of Regeneration * Berserker Axe * Wondrous Figurines - Golden Lions * Wyrmripper * Blightbane * Gauntlets of Ogre Strength * Ring of Water Walking * Skeggoxx * Ring of Free Action * Bronze Horn of Valhalla * Amulet of the Planes * Boots of the Winterland * Hammer of Thunderbolts Feats * Greater Weapon Master * Mageslayer Fighting Styles * Kazaht'dam - Reckless orcish fighting style of the Stormblade Tribe involving two handed weapons taught to him by his father. Roughly translates to "Bull Blood". * Whale Boxing-crude martial art taught to him by Skaldrin which involves in boxing (slugger style) and grappling. * Vaira'Karash - mage slayer variant based on Icarus' teachings. Translates in common to Weave Breaker. Quotes and Moments "I only bow to one god!" - Khorgol to Astrihd when she demanded he kneel before her in a Vistani camp. "Don't give me that elf talk!" -in response to plans involving retreat__NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters